Opposites Attract
by DarkLover62199
Summary: Recommended by BlackDragonLanceTR16! AU. OOC. Warning! Kid is well the new Kid at the DWMA run by his father Lord Death. He meets Maka, Soul, Black*Star and well everyone! My first AU story and my first KIMA! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story! It's not a main project like my other story. Actually this was a request from BlackDragonLanceTR16! Hope you enjoy! Damn little brother reset my computer! I had to start over I hope this is a good story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 1: New School**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I looked around… nothing but a dry dessert. Why the hell did mom send me here? I could ask the same thing. I sigh and pull up the straps of my backpack. I'm here in Nevada to attend my father's school and spend time with him.

I approach this large building, the school I assume, it's really big with giant stairs…that I have to climb. I inwardly groan and start my treacherous journey up the stairs.

"Excuse me coming through!" I hear I voice yell.

I felt being pushed aside by a girl in pigtails reading a book.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I yell.

The girl in pigtails turned back at me with cold emerald eyes. "Well I said watch out" with that the girl left.

I stood stunned and mesmerized by this girl with green eyes. What the hell am I saying! She's the one that bumped into me! I shake my head and continue upstairs.

**~0o0~**

I sit in my father's office with a cup of water in my hand.

"So Kid what do you think of the school so far?" father asked.

"I just got here I don't know" I muttered.

My father sighed, "Well here is our schedule there's a map behind it, meet me afterschool here so we can get some dinner and head home ok?"

I stare at the schedule for a bit before grabbing it and muttering a 'fine'. I can tell he's trying hard to bond with me, I guess I can appreciate it.

I walk out the door and head to my first class, Math.

I enter the classroom and see a blonde lady with an eye patch.

"Oh hello there you must be the new student! I'm Miss Marie!" she held out her hand I and I politely shook it.

"Hello I'm Death the Kid"

I hear a few gasps throughout the classroom.

"Oh you must be Lord Death's son! Well you may choose your seat" Miss Marie said.

I scan the classroom and find an empty table near the back. I see a few disappointed faces from the girls in the classroom as I walk towards my new seat.

After a few minutes of writing notes someone bursts in the door.

"I'm sorry Miss Marie I had a little meeting with another teacher!" my eyes widen as I recognize that girl from earlier, the one that bumped into me on the stairs.

"Oh don't worry about it Maka go take your seat" Miss Marie tells her. She catches my gazes and kinda frowns as she sits at a table in the front by herself.

I stare at her from behind for a bit before turning back at my notes. So her name was Maka was it.

At my side I saw two girls giggle; I think they were sisters because they were wearing almost identical outfits. Except one was a short blonde haired girl and the other was a long browned haired girl.

I raised an eyebrow, why were they giggling.

**~0o0~**

After the bell rang for second period I found myself in biology.

"Hello students we have a new student, Death the Kid" the science teacher said as he lit up a cigar.

"I'm Professor Stein, you can go pick a seat" he said as he puffed out rings of tobacco.

I raised an eyebrow at his actions but I decided not to question him. There was another empty table near the back and I decide to sit there.

"Ok class we shall continue our lecture on the anatomy of a cat" Professor Stein said as he sat down at his desk.

Once again someone burst in through the door, well two some ones.

"Yahoo! No need to worry your god has arrived!" a blue haired boy yelled pointing at the ceiling.

"Dude shut the hell up! It's your fault we're late! Not cool man!" an albino yelled.

"Both of you can continue your little discussion… in detention now please proceed to your seats" Professor Stein said handing them detention slips.

The albino muttered as he proceeded towards his seat, which was next to mine.

"Black*Star I told you not to come late!" the girl in the front table said.

The one called Black*Star laughed obnoxiously, "Don't worry Tsubaki; I can handle this lame detention! Right Soul?" the blue haired guy turned back to face the albino boy known as Soul, who was sitting next to me.

Soul rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever floats your boat dude'. He turned to face me.

"Your new right? Sup my names Soul Evans" he said offering me his hand. I shook it, "I'm Death the Kid"

"Oh headmasters son eh. Well let me introduce myself! I'm your god Black*Star!" the blue haired boy chortled.

"Hello I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's a pleasure to meet you" the girl next to Black*Star said smiling friendly. I smiled back.

The class soon ended and I headed to my next class.

"Yo Kid what's your next class?" Soul asked walking to the side of me along with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Well I have Physical Education with " I replied scanning my schedule.

"P.E with Sid? Cool we have that class too! I'll introduce you to the gang" Soul said as he continued to walk to the boy's locker room, with Black*Star as soon as Tsubaki left for the girl's locker room.

"Sure!" I grinned.

**~0o0~**

I followed Soul and Black*Star to the back of the school where the track was. The clothing for P.E was kinda weird, the guys had shorts that just reached the knees and the school logo was a skull. What was father thinking? I don't know.

"Hm seems not everyone is out yet" Soul said as he fiddled with his phone.

"Well they better hurry up, their good is waiting!" Black*Star yelled jabbing himself in the chest.

Soul and I rolled our eyes.

"Hey guys what's up!" a girl called.

"Hey has anyone seen my pet giraffe?" another girl said.

The three of us turned around and I saw those sisters from my first period.

"Hey Liz, Patty what's up?" Soul said grinning at them.

"Oh hey you're in my first period math class huh" the tall girl said.

"Yeah you're that new Kid that was staring at Maka!" the smaller one yelled laughing.

I felt Soul shoot me a small glare for some reason. I feel my face heat up slightly. "I wasn't staring at her! I was just curious because she bumped into on my way to school!"

I heard Soul and Black*Star chuckle.

"Oh by the way we're the Thompson sisters, I'm Liz"

"And I'm Patty!" the blonde jumped on my back.

"Huh what the!?"

"Let's go my faithful giraffe! Onwards to Narnia!" Patty yelled pulling on my hair.

Liz face palmed. "I knew I shouldn't have let Patty watch that movie"

"Hey guys what's up?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to face the girl in pigtails, Maka.

"Ah my faithful disciple has arrived along with my goddess!" Black*Star yelled making Tsubaki blush and smile a bit. I assumed they're together.

"Maka Chop!"

A thick book came out of nowhere and was slammed down on the blue haired monkey's head.

I rolled my eyes, "I assume this happens every day?"

There were a lot of nods. "Yep!"

"Hey you're the guy I bumped into this morning! Even though I said coming through!" Maka said puffing out her cheeks.

"Well excuse me for minding my own business bookworm" I said.

I heard her growl, "Just because I was reading doesn't mean I'm a bookworm!" she yelled putting her hands on her waist.

I saw everyone slightly back away.

"Whatever you say bookworm" I said smirking.

"Says the guy who's part zebra!" she shouted.

My eyes widen and I stand up quickly, she grins and runs away. I immediately chase after her.

**A/N: ****Ok end of chapter I hope you enjoy this BlackDragonLanceTR16! I had to start over because well my brother and you already know! I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'm putting all my focus on my main project "Hollywood Undercover". Reviews are welcomed! Peace out!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Chapter two! I hope enjoy this story so far! If you can, please check out my other stories and follow me on tumblr darklover62199**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 2: ****New school part 2**

**Kid's P.O.V**

After chasing Maka in P.E the guys and I headed back into the locker room to change. Damn that girl can sure run fast!

I sighed as I changed into my normal street clothes. Why did I chase after Maka? All she did was call me part zebra.

My eye twitched just thinking of her. I just met her and I can tell she's going to be an annoying pest.

After I finished dressing, I headed out the locker room and waited for the bell to ring to dismiss us for fourth period.

"So what do you think of everyone?" Soul asked patting my back.

"Especially of your great god Black*Star!" said the annoying blue haired monkey that yelled from a top a trash can.

Soul and I sweat drop.

"Idiot shut up!" Soul said as he kicked the trash can causing Black*Star to come crashing on the cement.

"Argh!" he grunted as he lifted his up from the cement.

"Black*Star are you ok!?" Tsubaki yelled running towards him. Behind her came the Thompson sisters and to my dislike Maka.

"So what's your next class zebra?" Maka asked swiping my schedule.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to grab the paper back.

"Huh you're in almost all my classes" Maka said frowning.

I inwardly shot myself with a gun. I hear a few chuckles and giggles. I notice that everyone else had arrived.

"So since we have the same class next, would you mind showing me where the arts department is?" I asked hopefully I won't get some smart ass remark.

"Whatever the bells about to ring so let's go I'll show you, common guys" Maka said as she began to walk forth.

"You guys have arts with us?" I asked.

Black*Star came up from behind me and gave me a noogie.

"Of course! How else is this star going to shine!?"

I yelled and pushed him of my back. "Hey!" I heard him say.

I turned around and everyone was laughing.

"I'm sorry Kid!" Tsubaki said bowing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

**~0o0~**

The group and I arrived at the arts department. Inside it was completely black and there stood a teacher with red hair.

"Oh hello there you must be the new student! I'm Mr. Oni" he said grabbing my hand and shaking him.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" I answered.

"Everyone please take a seat I have a few announcements to make" Mr. Oni said clapping his hand making his way towards the small stage in front of the class.

Everyone scurried to their seats. I sat next to Maka and everyone else. I noticed she was sandwiched between Soul and I. It was pretty funny.

"Ok now to continue our discussion about yesterday, now our main actress is going to come up here and talk a bit about it, Maka?" he said.

I almost burst out laughing. Maka? The main actress?

I was proven wrong as Maka gracefully walked up the stage.

"Ok! Quiet down guys please… ok! So we have that play we're doing for the arts festival, so put your heads together directors to finish up that script!" Maka said smiling at Liz, Tsubaki and three other kids who gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok that's all for today thanks!" after Maka said that she came down the small stage and sat back in between Soul and I and pulled out her book to read.

"Bookworm" I muttered.

"What was that zebra?" she muttered back not looking up from her book.

I growl lowly while Soul and the others laugh.

Damn this blasted ignorant woman! I saw Maka smirk a bi as she turned to the next page. I inwardly groan.

This is going to be a long day.

**~0o0~**

After performing arts lunch was up. The group and I walked around the chatting when I felt Soul tap my shoulder.

"Yo Kid did you get the assignment for Biology, I kinda don't get it" he said.

"Yeah lemme just get my notebook" I say as I reach into my backpack.

Maka pushed through us.

"An assignment? You're asking him? Why didn't you ask me?" Maka said pouting playfully.

"Because all you'll do is Maka Chop me!" Soul muttered opening his notebook.

I noticed a small crack in the cement ahead of us.

"Gimme that!" Maka exclaimed as she grabbed his notebook.

She quickly grabbed the notebook and stepped on that crack I saw moments earlier. My instincts kicked in and I grabbed her from the shoulders to prevent her from breaking her face. I pulled her a bit into my chest. She quietly gasped and pushed me away.

"What the heck?" she screeched her face a bit flustered.

I sighed a bit annoyed; she doesn't have to make a big deal out of!

"Hehehe! Kid saved Maka from breaking her face!" Patty yelled pointing at us.

"No I bet Kid tripped her so he can catch her and be her prince to save her" Liz said dramatically a dazed look in her eyes. Now I know why she's a director for the play.

I felt my eye twitch.

"No that wasn't the reason at all!" I yelled.

Liz smirked and Patty laughed.

Girls, I can never understand them!

"He was trying to steal my spotlight obviously!" Black*Star yelled.

I sighed annoyed; once again this day is going to be a long one.

**~0o0~**

After lunch was finished we all went to History, nothing much happened there except for Black*Star saying all the churches paid for him because he was a god. Which was completely impropriate if I do say so myself.

After History came the last period of the day, which was English with Miss. Gorgon. Nothing happen there to, except for once again Black*Star shouting out in the middle of the lesson. I honestly must have a talk with my father about that boy!

I stood outside the English classroom and waited for Soul, he still has my biology notebook. This for some reason reminds that I have to meet up with my dad after this. I frown and groan a bit.

"What's up with you zebra?"

I look to my left and see Maka there standing, her emerald irises starring into my gold ones.

"What does Ms. Bookworm care?" I asked teasingly.

She blushed a bit and scoffed, "in your dreams zebra boy!"

I roll my eyes, "It's nothing really I just have to meet up with my dad after this"

Maka stood silent there for a few minutes, "…so you're not really fond of our dad huh?"

"Well not seeing him for four years kinda explains it, it seems you have a parent problem too" I said noticing the sad expression her face.

"Well…look I gotta go, tell Soul that I want my notes back by tomorrow ok?" Maka said looking down, her bangs covering her face. She jogged off into a different direction.

For some reason… it saddens me.

**A/N: Yeah! Finished! Hope you enjoy it! Had a major writers block! I was working on main project "Hollywood Undercover"**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**Shout-outs: **

**Franny96: Aw thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ozora-Chan: Update granted! I hope to get past chapter ten!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Thanks guys! I hope I did it good in this chapter Jack!**

**Now you all get magic brownies!**

**P.S: Review! It keeps me going! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy late Valentine's Day! New Chapter! (Sorry for the late update, my internet got cut off *sniffle*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater TTATT **

**Chapter 3: You learn something new everyday**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I made my way to father's office. As I was about to open the door it flung open and father stood there.

"Oh Kid I was about to go out and look for you!" he said cheerfully.

"Well I'm here now, so where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"Well we can go to the restaurant or eat out" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, "You have a restaurant father?"

He grinned and nodded.

Hm, you learn something new every day.

**~0o0~**

So now I sat at the booth at my father's restaurant called, Death's Café. I wonder if anyone has died eating here.

"So Kid what do you think of the family restaurant?" father asked as he set a Frappuccino in front of me.

"Well it's pretty cool, so you're a principle and a restaurant owner?"

He grinned, "Yep!"

I shake my head and began sipping my drink, mocha. It tasted pretty good.

"Wow this is pretty good!"

He grinned widen, "of course it is I made it!"

I chuckled; maybe it wouldn't be bad to know him.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked as I wiped the corners of mouth with a napkin.

"Well I was thinking some fried rice and sautéed pork chop bathed in barbecue sauce" he replied taking out some pans and knives.

"…I don't know what that is but it sounds good" I replied, I didn't really like to watch the cooking channel when I was younger.

"Alright let's close early today, you can help around and get paid if you want" he said as he walked to the front entrance and flipped the opened/closed sign to closed.

I took another sip of my cold drink and smiled, "sure that would be awesome, and I could use some money now and then"

"Alright let's get started with dinner"

**~0o0~**

After a delicious dinner with father I headed to my bedroom for a night's rest.

'_Beep' _

I raised an eyebrow, who would message me, and how did they get my number? I tapped my phone switching it on.

'_Hey Kid its Soul (don't ask how I got your number) but Black*Star thought if you wanted to hang out with everyone tomorrow afterschool.' _

I roll my eyes and start tapping my fingers on my phone, suddenly remembering something I had to ask Soul.

'_P.S: Maka said she wanted her notes back tomorrow'_

***Time Skip: The next day***

I quickly enter math class and took my seat near the back behind the Thompson sister. Both of them were sleeping. I face palm. At the corner of my eye I see Maka making her way to the empty table in the front.

Later in class Miss Marie left to assist one of the teachers. She left us notes to copy down. It's almost the end of class and I can barely see the board. I see an empty spot in the front…next to Maka.

Screw it I need to finish these now. I grab my stuff and quickly shuffle to the front table, sitting next to Maka, who gives me some weird look.

After a few minutes of moving my seat I feel something poking my cheek.

"Zebra"

My eye twitches and I ignore Maka. Once again I felt another poke.

"Hey zebra" she said.

My eye twitches more; she enjoys tormenting me doesn't she? Again I feel another poke.

"Zebra"

"What!?" I asked anger and annoyance filled my voice. I turn to find Maka writing down notes.

Once again I feel my eye twitch. What the hell is wrong with this girl!?

I returned to my work and quietly finished five minutes before the bell ring. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yo Kid can I borrow your notes quickly?" Liz asked. I shrugged and passed her my notebook.

Out of the corner of my eye I see pigtails eyeing me for some reason. "What?" I asked annoyed.

She didn't answer but simply returned to her notes. I noticed that she is not even half done. A few minutes later Liz returns with my notebook. She thanks me and returns to her seat next to Patty.

"…Um hey Kid can I borrow your notes?" Maka asked. My eyes widen for it's the first time she's said my name. Without a word I nod.

She grabbed a notebook from in front of me.

"What the hell?"

I glance to see she had my biology notebook, with a few drawings of yesterday's cat dissection. I face palm and sigh.

"That's my biology notebook" I explained as I grabbed my math notebook and switched it with my biology one.

She started to grow pink a bit from embarrassment.

"Hehe I knew that"

I smirked, "whatever you say pigtails"

**~0o0~**

After school I met with everyone in the entrance of the school. After everyone met up we decided to eat somewhere.

"So where are we going?" I asked escaping Black*Star's death head lock.

Soul put his hands in his pocket, "I don't know, Maka?"

She looked stunned for a moment, "s-so I can choose!"

Patty giggled, "Of course you can silly you never get to choose!"

Well that explains it.

Maka grinned and clasped her hands together. "Let's go to this place I know, they have awesome Frappuccinos!"

Everyone shrugged. Guess we're going to this coffee place.

**~0o0~**

My eye twitched for the millionth time today as I stared at a board outside the restaurant that read _"Death's Café" _

Maka was talking about father's restaurant.

"I love this place but I never really got to meet the owner, he's never here only his workers" Maka commented.

"Maybe he works as an undercover ninja!" Patty whispered making martial art stances.

Or maybe he's just the principle at our school, I thought to myself.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go inside!" Black*Star shrieked as he went inside.

I sigh, I'll tell them later about the owner of this place, AKA my father, AKA the principle at Death City Academy.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Like I said earlier my internet got cut off and I had some writers block.**

**Shout outs: **

**XxXTinamoiXxX: Update granted!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Hehe it was Jack! He started it! Hope you like this chapter Jack!**

**FW Wandering: Really?**

**Anyways thanks for reading, following and stuff! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr Darklover62199**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm fucking tired…..**

**Disclaimer: me no own awesome best show ever Soul Eater…..**

**Chapter 4: A day with Albarn**

As soon as I walked in math class, I felt a shiver down my spine… as if something was going to happen.

"Alrighty, class please take your seats I have a small announcement to make" Miss Marie said.

After waiting for the students to settle down Miss Marie wrote stuff on the board earning a few groans from the class.

I glanced up the board to see why the students were complaining.

'_Group Project'_

I rolled my eyes; it can't be that hard right?

"Alright class according to the new standards that were passed this year, you must pick four types of systems of equations, explain how you solve them, procedure and so on and so forth, and that's the first part though"

Once hearing this more students groaned, earning them a small scold from Miss Marie. Honestly why are they complaining about.

"…using graphing, and there's two parts to that, I will pick partners and you must create a poster by the end of the week" Miss Marie explained grabbing the clipboard.

"Ok I will write down the names on the board" Miss Marie said before picking up the marker, beginning to write on the board.

I took out my notebook to start coming up with equations. A few minutes into writing a pair of pale hands slammed down in front of me.

"What the hell?" I looked up and saw a pair of emerald irises.

"It looks like we're partners' zebra" Maka said with a small scowl on her face.

It's obvious that she doesn't like me. I quickly took a quick glance at the white board.

Under the name _'Kim and Ox' _was my name, and Maka's.

This explained the bad feeling earlier.

**~0o0~**

"Liz, Tsubaki, when is the script going to be done?" Maka asked.

"Maka I love you but I haven't been at it for like two days, but don't worry it's almost done, I'm going over to Tsubaki's house to work on it" Liz said as she blew on her freshly paint nails.

Maka's nose scrunched up a bit from the nail polish smell. I would have to agree it does not smell good.

It was time for theatre but it was a free period, well until the directors finish a play script, honestly couldn't we just do Romeo and Juliet or something.

"Calm your tiny tits Maka" Soul said as he worked on a sheet of music. I didn't know Soul could play the piano.

Maka's eyebrow twitch upon hearing Black*Star's and Soul's obnoxious laughter.

"Maka Chop!"

Out of nowhere a giant hardcover book crashed down on the blue haired monkey and albino's head causing papers to fly everywhere.

I slightly backed away. But then I remembered that she was my partner for math.

"So bookworm, how are we going to our project? Let's meet in the library" I suggested.

She made a slight face.

"Not in the library" she said.

"What don't bookworms like hanging out at the library" I say snickering a bit.

She sighed, oh crap she's actually serious.

"No dumbass my dad is going to be there for some meeting or something" she said putting her book away.

"Why is he having a meeting?" I asked.

"Well genius if you haven't figured it out he's the vice principal" she replied.

My mouth formed an O.

"Ok then let's go to Death's Café" I suggested. Ever since I told everyone that my father, AKA the principal, was the owner of the place we've hung out there most of the time.

"Really? Would that be ok with your father?" she asked a bit of hope in her eyes.

I chuckled at her childish behavior, "Yeah we'll walk there afterschool"

"Alright perfect!"

**~0o0~**

"So that was it?" I asked putting one of my books away.

"Yeah it was easy, I don't see why almost everyone was complaining" Maka said rolling her emerald irises.

"So now that we finished our work, you wanna hang out for a while?" I asked for some apparent reason.

She kinda blinked at confused, "Um sure why not it's not like I have something better to do"

I grinned, "Cool why don't we have lunch since we're here"

She smiled, "OK!"

So after getting our menus from one of my father's employee's, I think his name was Justin, we order.

"Italian sub for me" I said closing my menu.

"Ooh I want the cherry and chocolate cake please!" Maka said handing the menu back to Justin who chuckled but nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Cake?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah so what"

I held up my arms in defense, "Nothing"

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Justin came back with two plates and set them in front of me and Maka.

He winked at me, "Good luck on your date Kid"

Maka and I blushed; I almost choked on my Pepsi.

"What!? It's not a date!" I shouted.

"Y-yeah we're just hanging out!" Maka yelled stabbing her fork into her cherry flavored cake.

"What an idiot!" I said biting into my sub.

Maka nodded as she carefully took a piece of her cake and carefully placed it in her mouth.

Her eyes brighten and she smiled, "Oh my gosh! This is the best cherry cake ever!"

I looked at her, "Really, I've never tasted it before"

Cherry was like my most favorite thing ever, she better not be lying.

"Here" she said as she cut off another piece and shoved it in my mouth.

I started to blush at both the cake and Maka.

"It is good!"

**~0o0~**

It was six o'clock and it was time for Maka to go.

I looked at her and she kinda blushed a bit, "I'm sorry…can I just stay a bit longer with you, I mean um you know your fun to hang out with and stuff!"

I blushed, she thinks I'm fun.

"Why don't I walk you home" I suggested.

She smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Kid"

**A/N: …I blame writer's block.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Komamura's son: Aw thanks for reading and reviewing it means so much to me! And I'm sorry Kid I still love you! **

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: What did you think of this chapter? Did I get it semi correct?**

**FW Wandering: Really? I thought almost in every AU he was called zebra! Oh and thank for the vice principal idea!**

**Anyways don't forget to review and check out my other story called, "Hollywood Undercover" a Soul Eater and Victorious crossover…yes it's weird but I've been told it was good! Now you all get magic ice cream!**

**P.S: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


End file.
